fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Living it Up in New Tendo City
Living it Up in 'New Tendo City '''is an upcoming Japanese-American animated television series created by . The series is intended to be a fresh take on Nintendo within a sitcom format. The series is to premier in 2020 on Netflix, on which it is exclusive to. Premise & Development Set in the fictional New Tendo City, the series focuses on the many residents of the metropolis as they deal with typical life issues such as groceries, traffic, and humorous escapades such as chase scenes, and date nights gone wrong. The series is intended to be in good taste, and Muldrew has stated that he didn't want to detract from the personalities that made the many Nintendo characters enjoyed by their fans. The show takes on a blend of both sitcom format, along with hints of slapstick. The show also showcases some sexual content, and innuendos mainly due to being a slice-of-life comedy aimed at adults. Muldrew, has also stated that this was intentional, as he mentioned that his love of sitcoms such as ''Friends,'' Mad About You, ''The Big Bang Theory, The Simpsons, The Drew Carey Show , and Rules of Engagement were inspirations behind the series, down to even the setting being a New York like area. Muldrew has also stated that he wanted to utilize lesser used and developed Nintendo characters in the series such as Princess Daisy, Waluigi, Lily Flyer, Ayumi Tachibana, and Stanley. He also mentioned that well-known characters such as Link, and Samus Aran would receive development such as speaking roles due to the reimagnings. Opening The series opening theme song is an orchestrated remix of the opening theme song from the 2001 fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Melee. As the intro begins, it starts out with a shot of an Earth-like planet, and proceeds to zoom into the ocean of an unknown nation, followed by a shot of a large city. The first shot zooms into Mayor Pauline's office as she discusses something with Isabelle. The other shots then zoom into various scenes such as Mario, Luigi, and Princia Ramode making food in the cafe, Peach and Daisy baking cakes, The Kong Family opening DK Pass, Palutena sitting in her hot spring, Ashley Robbins playing guitar in a coffee shop, Dribble and Spitz racing PJ in their taxis while Captain Falcon and Jody Summer follow them in their police cars, and a sped-up montage of the Nintendo characters doing their regular jobs. The shot zooms out as the sun sets in the West, while the moon starts rising. The logo then appears as the city lights start coming on. Characters The Stories of New Tendo City/Characters Locations Episodes Episodes of the series are posted on Deveientart, and will be linked when published or planned out. Season 1 Specials The Improv Collection Voice Cast Trivia *The Stories of New Tendo City marks the first time that Daisy's regular voice actress, Deanna Mustard has done voice work for a television series. In addition, it also marks the first time that Mustard voices another character besides Daisy, being Daisy's younger sister in the series, Azalea. *New Tendo City marks the first time since 2004 that Jody Summer is voiced by Veronica Taylor. Taylor previously voiced the character in the 4Kids! English dub of F-Zero: GP Legend. **Furthermore, Taylor also reprises the role of Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother in the Pokemon anime. Taylor previously voiced both her and Ash until Season 8 of the dubbed Pokemon anime after 4Kids lost the liscense to the Pokemon Company International. **Suprisingly, she did not reprise the roles of Ash Ketchum or May for the series. The reason for this is currently unknown.